the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Ib
is the twenty-eighth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Art Group NPCs Logistics The group will be locked inside the art gallery, and they will try to escape. Each of them have roses that represent their lives. Each person has their own rose, and each rose has 5 petals. If they get injured, they will lose a petal (or more), and if they lose all of them, they die. It is possible to lose more than one petal at once, and they get more injured as the more petals fall. The only way to make their roses regain petals is by putting them in water vases, if they can find them. If the group find that words or phrases have ??? on them, it is due to them not being able to read those words (Dani), or the words being smudged. Timeline 2 PM *In one afternoon, under the gray sky, a trip advisor scheduled a visit to the late Gueterna's art gallery exhibition. *The art group were left off in the gallery and explored. *After much exploring on part of the group, Drexel enters the 5th room of the 2nd floor, and he finds that nobody is around that room. A large, gigantic painting of what looks be a darker gallery just like the one the group is in currently is on the wall of the room, and a small plaque was underneath it. *After the group read the plaque, the music on the gallery stopped. After looking around, they all realized only they were inside the gallery. *The group try to open the lobby door, but find it locked. They also begin to hear footsteps around the gallery, somewhere. *Tommy hides behind the desk, and grabs some pamphlets. He reads about Gueterna's life, and finds a small writing undernearth a pamphlet saying "Aligned", written with a red crayon. *After some time, Joan and Drexe go up to the second floor, and on the staircase are faced by a headless mannequin holding a katana, dragging it on the floor as it goes. It starts walking towards them, as they run back to the lobby. *The group eventually run to the second room of the first floor, and find it to be a room filled with mirrors. The rest of the group runs off to the 7th room, while Joan stays behind. *As the headless mannequin reaches the mirror room, it looks over at the mirror, and stays still looking at it, dropping the katana. *Joan picks up the katana, and finds out it is made out of paper. *Upon reading the plaque under a mirror, Joan and the rest try to figure out how to get out, checking many rooms to no avail. *The group spends a long time trying to figure out what to do. *After remembering about the pamphlets, Tommy heads to the room with the planets and finds that there is a sun planet model now, emiting a ray of light in a direction. *Tommy adjusts the planets to be on the same place the ray is, and he notices the Earth model opens. Inside, he finds a paper that tells him that babies come first. *The group head to the room with paintings of a man, a boy and a baby whom all have plaques underneath them. They switch them up, and both hear a sound from the first room and a paper hammer falls behind them. *In the first room, they find out that the painting of the tarantula has disappeared, and only a painting of an ocean is on the floor. *They all jump in, and find themselves in a corridor leading left and right. They go left. *They find many nightstands with roses on top of them inside empty vases. Each of them takes on. 3 PM *The group notice a door with a plaque behind one of the nightstands. *The group checks the plaque, as it reads: "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your life." *Dane checks the drawer of the nightstand his rose was in, and finds a picture of his eyes, in the color of his rose. *Tommy does the same, but finds his left eye to be colorless in the picture, while his right one is the color of the rose. *Everyone does the same. *Dane tries to lift his nightstand, but it is too heavy for him. *The group go inside the Liars' Room, which has many paintings of different people in different colors. Each of them tells them something. *Based on the statements made by the paintings, Tommy takes a path the green painting suggested. This causes him to land on a tile, and as he takes off the tile, it releases a gust of poison on him, making him fall to the side, and he notices his rose has one petal left. *Based on the statements made by the paintings, John take a path the yellow painting suggested. He lands on a tile, and takes it off, finding a vase with some water left on it and a pretty small blue key. *John gives the water vase to Tommy, and he puts his rose inside, healing it up by 3 petals, as Tommy now has 4 petals. *The group arrive in a big, wide room that is decorated like a beach, with an ocean and sand painted on the floors and walls. They notice 4 doors, a large well and a large painting on the other side of the room, above where the ocean is painted. *Dane examines the large painting, and finds it to be of a man missing two eyes. Two large oval spaces are on the place the eyes were supposed to be in. *Miguel and Tommy go to a room and realize that the painting of the sun is actually emiting heat. *Dane examines the well and finds a rope holding something on the bottom of it. He tries to pull it, but fails. *Miguel, Tommy, Dani, Dane and Danny go inside the door of the room Miguel and Tommy were in, and find a little girl and a young man running from a painting of a woman in red with her head and arms out of the painting, crawling after them. *The group closes the door, but the girl and the man open it and close it again. They introduce themselves as Ib and Garry, and say they are looking for Ib's sister. *Tommy goes inside a door, and finds himself in a corridor with a mirror on the end of it, and a malevolent force behind him. *Tommy goes to the mirror and sees behind him the face of something evil with sharp teeth. *Miguel goes to save Tommy, and both are pushed off the room, with bite marks on them, as they lose a petal each. *Garry suggests the group rest to save for energy. 4 PM: Trivia *This is the fifth season hosted by Nuno. *Ib has the shortest title of any season yet, along with ZA. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark